Hello, My Name Is 'Queer'
by KyraEdenRayne
Summary: Matthew is just a regular kid going through high school. Unfortunately for him, he's always been labeled as 'gay', 'queer', you name it. He really doesn't want to believe these names, but maybe his mind will change when meeting a certain albino. PruCan
1. Hello, My Name Is, 'Sunday'

**Chapter 1**

Google Search: define:Queer

A person who is or appears homosexual, or who has homosexual qualities; A person of atypical sexuality or sexual identity; To render an endeavor or agreement ineffective or null; To reevaluate or reinterpret a work with an eye to sexual orientation and/or to gender, as by applying queer theory ...

...I'm unsure why I looked up this definition. Maybe because I've been called this far too many times in my life and quite frankly, I really don't want to believe this is true. Not one bit.

Hello, my name is Matthew Williams, and I am a supposed 'queer'.

* * *

><p>Name: Matthew Williams<p>

Age: 15 (Fifteen)

Sex: Male.

Objective: To... Hopefully pass high school?

Likes: ...Hockey, I suppose.

Sport(s): ...Look above for your answer.

Where you see yourself in ten years: ...I'd rather not answer this question.

Sexuality: … And even this stupid thing asks me this, too. How expected...

I look up at the newly typed words on my computer screen. Really. Okay, let me just tell this to you now. Yes, my name is Matthew. Matthew Williams. I was born in Canada, and I'm... Well, overall, I'm an average guy, I like to think. For the most part. I do realize where I falter in some aspects, so I don't need to be reminded.

I delete my previous answers and start rewriting with answers 'appropriate' like, 'I see myself in college, getting a PhD so I can be a doctor' or some useless thing like that. To be honest, I've never thought about where I want to be ten years in the future, nor do I plan to do so. I'm a very 'flow as you go' guy. I plan a little ahead of time, but not much.

I sit up from my desk, taking a sip of hot cocoa and looking behind me, finding my brother, Alfred, asleep. Heh. It figures he would be. It's one in the afternoon, yet he's still out like a log. I guess that's his fault if our mom comes in with the bucket of cold water and plops it on his face. Yes, she's done that before. My family is... Well... Eccentric, to say the least.

Well, okay. Maybe not eccentric, but we definitely have our... uniqueness. I'll admit I'm strange, too. But in a different sense. The rest of my family is very loud, likes to make outbursts, and of course, take action before thinking about the consequences. I, on the other hand, am calm, collect, a little calculating, and don't forget shy. Call me the black sheep of my home, I guess.

I'm glad it's the weekend. Alfred and I of course, go to school (a nice one at that). My parents definitely always want the best for us, and... Well, going to this school was more for me than for Alfred. You see, even though I'm the younger sibling (by about a year between me and Alfred), I'm the more responsible one. I get all the good grades (they're at least average. I'm not saying I'm a super student or anything.), and I take care of Alfred when the parents are away on trips... Which, Alfred refuses to believe that _I'm_ taking care of _him_. It's just how he is.

Oh, and the thing I was filling out earlier? Yeah, that was some questionnaire my teacher asked us to fill out. What he wants with them, I really don't know, and I wonder why he asks so late into the year as opposed to the very beginning. I'll never know, but as long as the answers aren't shared publicly, I don't really care. It's just another paper to fill out.

Now, I know I'm not that much of a downer. Just a person who evaluates the situation and I guess I have a neutral opinion. Okay... Well, maybe I am a little more morbid than maybe other people are. If someone asked me 'how are you feeling?', my answer would be very different compared to if someone asked my brother.

Alfred. Yes, Alfred... I wouldn't say I hate him. On the contrary. I love my brother in the family sort of sense. But he can be really annoying. I guess that's just the family trait coming through, but when you forget your own brothers name... Yeah, I'm left to leave a grudge for a while. It happens a lot... Okay, it's only happened a handful of times.

He remembers me at home, but at school, I think he just gets lost in his thoughts and his friends and he's jumping all over names; so when he sees me, he'll wave like he always does but he'll also think for a good few seconds before remembering my name. I guess it's understandable. I'm not really a stand out guy no matter how much I look like my brother.

Regardless, I'm not even sure why I'm thinking about all of this while I stare at my brother sleep... And I feel like I'm being a little creepy. I definitely don't like feeling like I'm creepy.

I stand up, taking my phone even though I have so very few friends, none of them would bother to call or text. It's a force of habit, what can I say? I may not be as popular as Alfred, whom I hear his phone buzzing constantly already, but it's still a good habit in case I ever did need it.

Alfred's phone goes off once again, and needless to say, I am feeling a little anxious as to what's so important his phone has to be going off nonstop. So, hoping Al doesn't yell at me later, I grip in phone and answer it. This time it was a call.

"Hello?" I ask, rather quietly, but unfortunately, my efforts for a voice were useless as I hear very angry screaming coming out from the other end.

"You insufferable git! I tell you to get up at ten, it's now one twenty-three! I told you to get up and move your arse to the ice skating rink by noon and look at you! You-" That's as much as I could take. I pulled the phone away from my ear, though I could still hear the yelling. I try to be nice, and what do I get? Arthur Kirkland yelling at me. Well... He was technically yelling at Alfred, but I still didn't appreciate it. I quite rudely placed the phone on Alfred's pillow, and it didn't take long for his eyes to open. Thank God.

He looks at the phone and picks it up with his casual, 'mmmn' noise and his slurred words. Next thing I know, his eyes widen and he's rushing through the room (in his underwear, I might add.), grabbing clothes, craddling the phone between his shoulder and ear and rushing out the door. Probably to the bathroom to get a quick shower. Geez. Arthur really has Alfred wrapped around his finger.

Yes, Arthur.

I wouldn't say he's mean. No; when he wants to be, he's a really nice person. I don't even mind hanging out with him. But, still, there is a problem. He still forgets me, even though he and Alfred have been best friends for a couple years now. Well... Alfred calls him a best friend, Arthur probably calls him an 'acquaintance' or something fancy like that. Regardless, Arthur has my poor brother bent to his will.

Well... I don't particularly feel bad for Alfred. He needs some order in his life. Starting with our room. We share a room, so one half is mine. But seeing how Al always slings things around like no ones business, my half of the room becomes trashed in the blink of an eye. I don't mind all that much since even if he does make a mess, I don't own a whole lot that he might accidentally take when cleaning up.

I think I only ever got mad at him once for having a messy room. And that was when he took my stuffed white bear, Mr. Kuma. He has a longer name (Kumajirou or something like that), but I always forget it, so I just call him Kuma for short.

Anyways, the point of that story is that no one takes Mr. Kuma. I've had him forever so he has a big sentimental value to him. It may seem girly, or gay, or whatever, but I sleep with him every night. Call it a comfort sort of thing. Sometimes I take him to school when we have a pajama day (which I normally wouldn't even dress up for, but somehow Alfred always convinces me to dress up with him), and since I'm not noticed like my brother is, no one seems to notice, or care. Whichever it is, I don't care. Just as long as no one takes him.

I head down to the kitchen to put my now empty cup in the sink as I see Alfred about to leave. He manages to see me and runs to me to give me a hug. He's an emotional kind of guy. Like a puppy.

"Hey Mattie! I'm going downtown to go ice-skating with Arthur and ugh..." He pauses to shiver and grits his teeth slightly. "...Francis."

I can't help but smile. Francis. Francis Bonnefoy. He's really not a bad guy. Just a little perverted. I don't know him much, and I've only seen him a handful of times as I'm not very social or hang around Alfred's friends much; but to see such a happy guy like Alfred say a name a little bitterly... I'm not going to lie and say it amuses me.

"Alright, Al. Are you taking the bus, or are you getting a ride?" Alfred may be sixteen, but he's still working to get his drivers license. We might have money to get into a good school, but we're not rich. A new car, especially if bought for a driver like Alfred, is a bad investment.

"Mm... I was going to bus it. It gets to the stop soon, so I gotta go!"

"Alfred." I protest, before I see him turn around, only to turn back to me.

"Yeah, Mattie?"

It wasn't hard to see what he had forgotten. I go into our change jar and pull out a dollar twenty-five for him and give it to him. "You need a day pass." I laugh a little on the inside. Al was such a forgetful person. He's lucky he has a brother like me.

"Ah... Thanks Matt! I'll call you when I'm on the way home!" I nod, watching him go off and although it may already be a quarter to two, screw it. I'm making pancakes. It's a good day.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Alright... I've been told to update my other fics a lot, but hey. This idea came to me the other day when some freshman kid asked me if I was gay. I shrugged him off, and all I heard in response was, 'What a fucking queer!' Eh. You know. People. I don't really care. He gave me good inspiration, so thus, this was born! Feel free to R&R! I'll update other fics as soon as I can! Thanks much!_


	2. Hello, My Name Is 'School'

**Chapter 2**

Now, it was already Monday. My homework was done. It always is. And it may be a little cruel, but I always enjoy watching Alfred get all his homework done on the bus in the morning. Since we go to a nice school (which, it's a charter school. Not because we're bad kids, but just... It's a lot better than public school), we take the city bus to school as our parents are... Err... Well, they like sleeping late just as much as Alfred does. Yet, Al's the one who gets in trouble sleeping in, never them. Of course, you don't really call out your parents, so it makes sense.

I see Al glancing back and forth in between his book and his homework, scribbling away his answers in his hard to read handwriting. How his teachers can read it, I'll never know.

I always feel sort of awkward on the bus, too. A lot of students ride the bus to get to school. They always meet up with their friends, smiling and laughing.. And some just being plain stupid and making the bus driver angry. I'm not one of those people.

Me, I'm always on the bus, alone. I feel awkward mostly because I don't have anyone to talk to or be social with. I see recognizable faces like Wang Yao, his brother Im Yong Soo, Ivan, his little sister Natalia, and Arthur. Arthur doesn't ride the bus very often, but when he does, Alfred especially is forced to hurry and finish his homework.

Luckily, Alfred was spared as Arthur wasn't on the bus. Neither was Ivan. Ivan Braginski. Alfred and Ivan have this... Sort of rivalry. I'm not sure why, as Alfred has never told me. I never had even known Alfred knew Ivan until Alfred had gone out of his way to scream out in the hall last year how much he despised him. If it was possible for Alfred to legitimately hate a person, Ivan would be that person.

I see our destination coming up, and in an effort, I nudge Alfred; to which he just ignored me and just started writing even more frantically. I'm still surprised he even gets credit with his handwriting like that. Maybe it would be better if he listened to me when I tell him to do his homework at home rather than playing video games all night.

We get off the bus, Alfred sighing because he couldn't finish his homework; but you know, that's life. You win some, you lose some. In Alfred's case, you lose a lot when it has to deal with academic things. His grades are terrible and our parents are less than happy with him. He has to go to tutoring after school, but always finds a way to get out of it. It's probably his winning charm or his smile, or his ability to end up changing the subject and basically sucking up to the teachers and our dean. It seems to work well.

I never end up losing much as I never get into trouble really. A lot of kids would probably think I'm not 'ballsy' or 'courageous' or anything like that. I simply just don't like trouble. I don't understand how anyone could enjoy the thrill of doing bad things. I just... I feel so panicked and stressed.

One time Alfred asked me to go and grab a pen from the teachers desk so he could correct his paper. The unfortunate thing was that the teacher wasn't there. I was afraid of the teacher coming back and claiming as a hoodlum or something terrible, I started hyperventilating. Alfred started panicking out of my reaction, and the rest of the kids just stared and talked among themselves. In the end, I went to the nurse from blacking out, and Alfred was embarrassed.

Maybe that's another reason Alfred ignores me... I still can't really blame him. He's the cool popular type, and I'm... Me. There isn't really a word to describe myself. I'm just me.

At least I have one friend. He's really nice once you get to know him. Although he's a little clueless sometimes. Sometimes he forgets I'm me and thinks I'm Alfred. We really do look alike. Enough to be twins, but I just figured mom's genes really kicked through in both of our genetic make-up.

I'm late enough to class as it is (due to so many kids on the bus. We have to cram everyone together just to fit everyone and then some), but I get stopped soon after and I know who it is. I can't help but smile.

"Aren't you late for class?" I ask, smile still on my face and pushing up my glasses, meeting my friends gaze. He also wore the same stupid grin I did.

"Bathroom break, my friend. You know I'm not patient and can't hold it." We both laughed and a play punched his shoulder.

"Very funny, Ericemdo. I know you were waiting to meet me." At this comment, I saw him blush.

"Well... At first I talked to your brother and I-" It didn't take long for me to interrupt him.

"-And you thought he was me, didn't you?" I paused, before laughing. "_Again."_ His blush became a deeper shade of red and patted the back of his head. I really didn't mind that he got confused. At least his actions were sincere and that's what I loved about Ericemdo.

Him and I used to not be close friends as we are today. You see, he was a transfer student from Cuba and the moment he met Alfred... Well, let's just say they don't get along, either. Alfred is at least nicer to Ericemdo than he is to Ivan. It's sad seeing your best friend hated by your brother, and vice versa, but then again, I can really see how their personalities clash with each other.

"I'm sorry, man. I'm really sorry, okay? You know, you're a year apart from him, yet you look so alike... But you're definitely better than him." He smirked and opened his mouth to say more, only to be stopped by a comment of a passing student.

"Okay, you queer freaks! Get back to class!" Ugh... Oh yes, this is where it started. I think I'm stupid or something for forgetting every week that I'm known as the local gay kid here. Unfortunately for Ericemdo, he gets dragged along with me.

"Okay, you snobby American! We'll get back to class once you're done masturbating in the bathroom!" Oh dear God... At least he was sticking up for me (since I know no one else would), but seriously. The things that come out of his mouth sometimes even make me blush fairly badly and I _know_ the guy!

I see a flush arise from the student as he runs off to the bathroom (how did Ericemdo know?) and a smirk came upon my friends lips ever larger than the one he previously had.

"You're such a pervert." I mumbled out, looking away, but even still I had my smirk spread across my lips.

"Only for you, Matthew. Only for you." I could tell he was kidding. We always joked like that. I'm a pretty funny guy (or so I'd like to think), of course, other people always heard us talk like that and we were suddenly branded the 'gay fag couple of school'. If they knew their English, they just called us 'gay' twice in that title... Or they called us 'happy', but kids these days...

I digress.

"Yeah, yeah. But hey. I'll see you at lunch, okay? I have to go." He nodded, finally play punching my arm back. I guess that's our version of 'bro hugs' as people called it. He knew I didn't like to be late. Once again, that fell across my dislike of getting in trouble.

I waved goodbye and ran off to class while Ericemdo probably really did go to the bathroom. I never know with him. What he does apart from me is his business.

* * *

><p>Lucky for me, it seems the teacher didn't even notice I was missing. I know I'm not that noticeable, but sometimes, that was a good thing... Or, maybe I wasn't noticed considering she was older than dirt and I wonder why a person like her still worked. Not that I don't like her, oh no! She's actually pretty nice and even a little funny, but still. I'm just saying that she should... I don't know. She should just be enjoying life opposed to spending six hours or more in a place that's so depressing.<p>

I take my seat and she teaches like she always does. I'm only about fifteen minutes late and the office aide hasn't come by to pick the attendance up yet anyways. If anything, they won't call me in and ask why I was late. One, they know I'm a bus kid, and two, I've been pulled into the office so many times already this year due to 'absence', I think they've just learned to mark me here unless my mom calls me in sick. Which, is another bonus for me.

I'm not saying I'm a class ditcher, but if I was, I would use this to my advantage for sure.

It didn't take long before homework was collected, and the bell rang for my next class. Then, after that of course was lunch. I was more than excited for that as I had one of my favorite meals for lunch. Poutine. Now, normally, I'm not a big fan of things like this. Normally, that was Alfred. But I don't know... Just something about it makes my mouth water and I'm glad I was able to snag the last of it before Al got to it. We rarely have it, as well as some other favorites of mine because of Alfred.

Alfred is... A glutton. A _huge_ glutton. Especially towards things like fast food and generally high calorie, empty calorie foods. Like McDonald's, Burger King, Wendy's, Dairy Queen, you name it. So, it's just my luck we have more of a health freak family. It's not that bad like I've seen other families be on television, but sometimes I miss going out for a burger occasionally with a shake or going downtown for barbecue ribs. Thanks, Alfred. Really.

And what surprises me more is that Alfred can actually eat everything he puts on his plate, and not gain weight. I know Arthur likes to poke fun at him, but really... Alfred's actually pretty lean. He's pretty energetic so he's on sports. I'd like to join sports, too, but being labeled who I am, I wouldn't even be given a chance. Even if I was given a chance, the team wouldn't even waste their time picking me to join the team. It doesn't matter though. I always have winter and the ice-skating rink to kick ass. I don't mean to gloat, but I can get mean with some skates.

I hear the teacher of my second hour class talk, though today I feel out of it and decide to not be as keen on attention as I usually am. So, I just stare down at my notebook feeling myself nod off. I suppose that's what I get for staying up late on Skype with Kiku. Ericemdo is of course my best friend, but he doesn't like conversation outside of a physical conversation. Which explains why I never get texts or calls all that often. Only when it's important or a time so we can hang out.

My teacher Mrs. Héderváry, is going off about something. I think it's news but God... I really can't keep my eyes open. The last thing I remember is a scowl on her face and her eyes shifting towards the door. Ah, whatever it is, it can wait. I'll have to tell Kiku later not to keep me up so late in the future.

* * *

><p><em>AN: It's because I really like where this story is going, really. I've never done a pairing fic as of yet, and that's maybe why I'm so eager to write it, plus the fact that it's really easy to relate to Mattie. I'm basing a lot of his life around mine in a sense so it's really easy to explain things. Or... Maybe my Matthew muse is just happy. It could be both._

_Now, you're all probably wondering. 'Who is Ericemdo?' Well... That's Cuba. Yeah. I added him in. Why? Well, not a lot of people add him in. I think he's important. AND NOT A DOUCHE. I've read quite a few fics where Cuba's just a whore and a half, and I think the guy deserves a little break. :3_

_Anyways, any questions, I'm more than happy to answer, and of course! R&R! Please! =D_

_And yes, Hungary is a teacher. Because I say so. I'd LOVE to have her in my classroom. :3_

_Also. Poutine. I have NO idea what that is. Or... Rather, I've never had it. But I asked my Canadian girlfriend what Matt would just LOVE to have in his lunch. She said this. She told me what it was, I did some Wiki on it. There ya go. :3 Research it sometime. Sounds tasty._


	3. Hello, My Name Is 'Lunch'

**Chapter 3**

Lunch had already started by the time I jolted awake, courtesy of a passing student who decided it would be funny to slam a book on the desk in front of me. It didn't take long for me to gather my things together and rush off to the music room to eat lunch with Ericemdo. Sometimes Kiku ate with us, but really this was Ericemdo's and my spot for lunch after we deemed the lunch room far too noisy and not very private.

I rushed in, only to find my best friend M.I.A. I saw his stuff, but not him. He probably ran off to buy lunch; Heh. I knew he would. It's just how he is. Hey, a fat guy's gotta eat, right?

Well... He's not fat, but he certainly is a little...erm... 'Chubby'. That would be the right word. Let me tell you, he eats ice-cream like nobody's business. His parents are ice-cream fanatics. His mom works as a server at Baskin-Robbins, and his dad works as a manager at Cold Stone. They're always bringing home dessert at the end of the day. So needless to say, Ericemdo definitely pigs out whenever he can. I really don't mind, though.

After a while, he comes in, pissed, with his food and of course, I automatically ask him what's wrong. To my relief, he's not hurt or anything. That, at least, makes me happy.

"That guy, man!" he starts off.

"I was just trying to get lunch and this guy cuts in line right in front of me like he's the most righteous person on the planet!" I could see his anger rising. Truth be told, I didn't care if someone cut him. It happens all the time to people all over the world. It happens twice as much, in our school, what with the diversity. But I guess this one guy really did something wrong, as he's really pissed off Ericemdo.

"What was he like? Getting cut in line usually doesn't make you angry." I ask, full of curiosity. Ericemdo may not get along with people like my brother, but he never badmouths them this harshly, not to me at least. He knows I don't like to hear it. Not to say that I won't listen! I mean, of course I listen! Everyone who has a friend listens to others and gives input! But I'm talking about those little bantering comments... That's the kind I don't listen to much. Maybe because I'm picked on all the time about being gay? Anyway, I just didn't want to hear it anymore. It's annoying.

"Peh. Annoying as hell and maybe even more despicable than your know-it-all brother." Well that was expected. He and my brother have some long term rivalry.

It's simple to get into a fight, really. It honestly is. I think it started about two years ago, right when we met. They were in Social Studies together, and Alfred couldn't for the life of him figure out where anything on the map was. You call some American's bad at reading maps? Alfred's ten times worse. You're a lucky person if he can find England. Especially since he's certain England is in America, not Europe. Poor Arthur... Or is it poor Alfred? Since Arthur screamed in his ear where it was for ten minutes one time when he was asked to find London.

Anyway, the rivalry sort of... grew from there. I think Ericemdo got mad that Al couldn't find Cuba. (I think he was talking about his home in Cuba during that class or something; enter clueless Alfred, who only makes matters worse.) The arguing started, escalated to threats, and then, eventually, hatred formed after a joaning contest involving too many yo 'mama' jokes; the two were at each others throats. Since then, they've hated each other with a passion.

"Al's not that bad." I said in my brother's defense. Like I said, he's just forgetful... And kind of dense.

"He's terrible." Another protest.

"...A-anyway, about that boy..." Alright. Enough was enough. If he was going to complain, let's not make it about my brother. Not right now, anyways.

"Yeah... Well, he was with Francis and Antonio. Which is weird since I don't remember them looking for new 'friends'." Well... That was true.

Francis Bonnefoy and Antonio (Fernandez) Carriedo. (From what I understand, he has two last names, one from his father, and the other from his stepfather. His mother remarried.) They're two of the most popular guys in school. I know Francis a little, but I don't know much about Antonio. Regardless, they're _very_ popular. And being popular meant one thing:

If they already had everyone kissing their ass, why add a third party to their group?

Maybe he was good looking? No... No, no, no! That's a terrible thing to think! Especially with my big 'gay' title already, I can't even _joke_ with thoughts like that! Well... Maybe he _was_good looking? Did it really matter? Not like I know the guy anyway! If he's good looking or not, I don't care, right? I'm sure guys think things like this all the time. It's mostly when you say things like that out loud are you branded as a homosexual, of which, I am not.

"Who knows. Either way, you still have your lunch, right?" I ask, pulling out my poutine and heading towards the microwave to heat it up. Ericemdo just smiles and holds up his lunch like it was heavenly, even making the, 'aah!' chant to go with it. I laugh, and of course, so does he.

It doesn't take long for the poutine to get heated up and we sit together and chat about things as we always do. And of course, I'm wolfing down my meal as if I'd never even eaten before. I swear, I can be worse than Alfred when I wanted to be. Ericemdo only smiled at me, and wiped his own face, trying to tell me I had gravy there. I blushed and wiped my face, and he just kept eating, chuckling slightly at me. I could still hear him though, so my flush ever the more increased.

"S-shut up." I warily tell him, going back to my meal, but with a little more grace this time. He only laughed at me some more and punched my arm playfully.

The bell was about to ring, and we start to gather our things as we started counting down. I see a few kids pass in the hallway, and I could have sworn I saw a flash of white pass, but I wasn't paying attention really. All I hear is some laughter, a couple heavily accented words said in a sort of gruff voice, but the clearest word I could make out was, 'awesome'.

"Hey, I'll see you after school, alright?" I jump when I hear my friends words. I guess I zoned out for a bit. Silly me. I smiled and nodded, giving him our 'bro hugs' punch back and go off to my next class. Economics.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Alright. I REALLY would like to thank The Color Clear for becoming my BETA for this story. They're way past cool, and honestly, now it's edited and it fits together so much better. Seriously guys. Go give her some love. :3_

_As for plot. I'm getting there. And yes, this was sort of a short chapter. But you know. You'll see why next chapter. XD I'm currently having that edited, so expect updates soon! Thank you all for your reviews and support. And once again, thank my BETA who is a wonderful peer editor._

_R&R is always loved, and~! I'll see you next chapter!_


	4. The Awesomeness: Day One

**Chapter 4**

Okay. So, when you're a new kid, you expect people to be nice to you, right? Well, apparently not if you're a fucking transfer student from Germany. Let me tell you, my day has been an un-awesome mess.

We moved here about a week and a half ago, we being, me, my brother, and my piece of shit father.

It took a lot of effort to find a school since my father knows so little English; it was hard to have him call around for education. We did finally manage to find a place, though. He was lucky the counselor knew German to talk to his un-awesome ass. It's some charter school or something like that. It doesn't matter to me. It's only a matter of time until I'm kicked out.

But that's beside the point. The point is that the moment I step foot on that campus, I get shit firsthand. I already know what kind of school this is, and I haven't even been here for more than three seconds. It figures. I've always heard Americans are like this. That they think they're awesome. Peh. I could laugh. I'll make sure I get my point across when I talk to them.

There is no one more awesome than me.

But, the awesome me didn't know that school 'promptly' started at eight forty-five A.M. How did they expect me to know? I come from Germany, not some random town in some random state here. School's just different there. And I for sure didn't read their handbook or whatever overachiever booklet they gave me. I come when I want, so I shouldn't get shit. Yet I did. I really hope I don't get that teacher in one of my classes. He's a douche.

I would have gotten here sooner, but I had to take a taxi. It was now... Ten fifteen? Not bad. I think their first class just ended because I hear a bell, but I don't see anyone. So... Maybe class just started? Oh well. I have to go to the office anyway to get my schedule. So it's expected I'd be late.

As I head towards the office (Or, what I think is the office), and I bump into some damn bitch in the hall. Just another way to add 'awesome' to my day. Not.

"Watch where you're going! You ran into me!" I snarl, rubbing my head to rid myself of the pain. I noticed my hat had come off... Damn it all. I looked up, grabbing my hat, only to find that my pursuer was some crazy teacher. It figures. She couldn't see due to her head being covered in retarded-ass flowers, and papers and cooking supplies were all over the floor.

I don't think she took to my comment nicely, but really, I didn't care. She seemed stupid, and if I had her as a teacher, I'd only make her life hell. No one runs into me! I'm too awesome to be pushed down by some bitch who didn't even know where she was going. In fact, I pushed _her_ down.

I see her giving me a cold glare, and the next thing I knew, there was another sharp pain in my head, and she was wielding one of the frying pans that was previously on the floor. It was covered in flour. As if I wasn't white enough, now the damn bitch hits me and gets the stuff all over me. Tch. I'll get my revenge someday. It may not be today, but I'll get her. No one hits me, no one runs into me. I'm just awesome! Why can't these people figure it out that I am?

She spits out something in some language I can tell isn't English, but I honestly have no idea what it is because I'm a little busy holding up my head. Next thing I know, she's scrambling her shit together and rushing off. Probably to go teach her class or something. I really don't care. I still needed to find the office to get my schedule.

After a few minutes (of me trying to find the restroom to figure out how much damage that crazy teacher gave me), I managed to find the office. The dean isn't even that bad, really... He's really just some guy that likes to give hugs... A lot. But I guess that's okay because I'm awesome. Who _doesn't_ want to hug me? No one I know.

I soon get my schedule and head off to find wherever room six is. It won't be hard. Since there aren't a lot of rooms at this school. It'll only take a moment.

The school itself isn't very big if you ask me. I understand it's a charter school, but I was expecting something... larger. But I suppose it's good enough. The hallways are really the biggest part of the school. The classrooms don't look very big, but some rooms are bigger than others. I guess that's due to class size or something. I honestly don't know what they were thinking when they built this place. It looks so disproportionate.

In search of my room, I see a few students pass me giving me strange looks. Hmph. It figures. What? Have they never seen an albino before? Probably not, considering how make-shift this school is. I can't really blame them though as it's not every day someone is graced with the most awesome person ever.

I wish I could say everyone was awesome (but of course never as awesome as me), because when I found room six, there was that bitch again. She glared my way, which is not cool. The bitch didn't even introduce me to the class! Of course, if she did, they would probably die of a heart attack from all my glory. I noticed a couple of kids sleeping even at my arrival. The second one I didn't even notice until some chick with ribbons in her hair moved. The other kid had the biggest eyebrows I've ever seen on a person. If he looked like that, then I'm scared to know what his parents look like.

The other kid though, he looked to ordinarily normal it almost hurt. The only thing I think I have a problem with is that he has this one hair that I can see in the light. It curls at the front of his face, but I don't think he's even noticed it today... That _is _a boy, right? It's kind of hard to tell.

I take my seat a row away from the ordinary boy, and a couple seats behind Eyebrows. I guess some other kid sits here normally, but he's not here, so I don't care. His seat just got jacked by me.

I didn't pay attention throughout the rest of the hour (although I did learn that the bitches name was 'Mrs. Héderváry'; I think I'll just stick with 'bitch'. It suits her better), and I hear the bell. I assume that it's lunch since I see other kids pulling out food and everyone gathering to the same place generally. Like the rest of them, I get up and leave too, heading to the cafeteria. But I laugh still seeing the ordinary kid still asleep like a log while everyone else had left, or was about to leave.

I saw a kid behind him snicker and pull a text book out from under the desk and I knew what game he was playing. It was going to be funny, but I couldn't help but feel a little bad. I remember when West was little and he used to be bullied like that. But, kid's gotta learn to stand up for himself one day.

I get to the lunch room, and as I suspected, everyone that mattered was in there. I see all the other students there, in their little groups, eating away like the stupid Americans they were. Of course, I didn't really care. I like being alone anyway. It suits me better. Pft. What a lie.

I have this huge fear of being left alone, to be honest. Which is why moving here to America was hard enough as it is. The little 'friends' I had back in Germany, and now, it's just me, West, and my father, like I said.

It's hard.

Being the oldest, I have to set an example for my brother, but it's hard to do that when you have a brother like West. His real name's Ludwig, but I (as in just me. If anyone else ever tried this, I think I'd punch them for taking my name for him) just call him West. He used to call me 'East' when he was really little, but he doesn't remember. He hit his head really bad when we were in primary school, and he forgot some things. But that's okay. West is still awesome. Though, never as awesome as me.

But still... West makes it hard being an older brother. He's so strict and silent. Not to mention tall, and if I say so myself, he's pretty fucking hot. Any girl would go for him, and any guy would turn gay for him. I know. It's just how he is. Of course, I don't feel that way towards him, but damn. West should check himself out sometime and really see how hot he is. Maybe he already does and I just don't know.

That's another problem. He never talks. He likes to keep things in order. He gets mad of course, but he's not much of a talker unless you get him shit drunk (which I won't lie, I have done because it was funny as hell), or if he's angry and trying to get order. I've seen him during holidays trying to organize things. It gets scary. I usually just hide away until West is back to normal.

I manage to find him in the cafeteria, but he already looks caught up with friends already. That's another thing West was good at. Making friends. Despite his pushy, silent attitude, he's real easy to make friends with. And he's loyal. Like a dog. Although it makes sense since we used to have three dogs and I swear West believed he was one of them. He took care of them pretty well. But, now they're back in Germany and West probably feels alone.

By the looks of it, it looks like I don't have to worry about him making friends anymore. I see some kid who strangely enough looks like the dean. He even has hairs out of place on the side of his head from what I can see. I think West will like him. Hell, if I go over there and talk to him, I think _I'd_ like him. He looks pretty cheery and easy to get along with.

That's good. West needs better influences in his life... But he better invite that cute guy over so I can have some fun, too. It's never fun if you can't torment your little brother and embarrass him in front of his friends. Heh. West hates that, but it's all for fun.

I get my lunch and decide to sit at an empty table. I don't really care right now if it makes me seem anti-social, or like a loser. Just you wait, I'll have them eating out of the palm of my hand in no time. After all, as they so often forget: I'm awesome.

It didn't even take long for a couple guys to sit next to me. Hell yeah. Look at me. I look up from my tray of food to see the greenest fucking eyes I've ever seen look into mine, and if that proximity wasn't gay, I don't know what is. I pulled away, only to see another guy (who also looked a bit like a girl, like that ordinary kid), smirking at me.

"Bonjour, mon ami." I hear him say. Now, I know enough French to understand what he's saying. It's basic French.

"Hallo." I respond, my raspy voice finally making itself known to the school without me screaming at a bitch and a half. They seem to smile even wider and I get a hug from the gay guy.

"Hola! It's a pleasure to meet you! Are you new?" He asks me, his voice so bubbly and excited. It's kind of how I imagine West's new friend to sound.

"Ja. I'm new. I just got here. Why? Has my awesomeness attracted you?" I felt confident in asking. After all, look at me. I'm a perfection crafted by the God's.

"Well, I will admit, mi amigo, you do have a difference compared to the rest of the school. Look at you. I don't think I've ever seen anyone like you before." I could finally tell this guy spoke Spanish. His accent was a little harder to tell apart from other languages as it's not as awesome as German, or as openly accented as the other guy's French was.

Although, I kind of felt a little angry. He was talking to me as if I was some rare item more than a person. But I'm sure he didn't mean it. He didn't look like one of those guys who were a downright bitch. He just looked kind of stupid. The other guy though. I'm not sure what he's thinking. He looks pretty calculating. I don't know if I like calculating.

"Oui. It's not every day we see an albino at our school. You _must_ be special." I hear him chuckle slightly, and of course, my ego was stroked. I grinned widely and gave him a thumbs up.

So I was an albino. I guess that's a rarity around here. Of course, not many were albino in Germany, either. I just knew my mother is albino just as I am. Being as you are, you forget you're different. But it seemed like I was getting a good reaction from these two guys over it.

"Hell yeah. The most awesome guy you'll ever meet." They looked at each other confused before smiling at each other now before looking back to me. I'm not stupid, I knew something was up.

"Come with us, mon ami." He sat up from the table, offering his hand. "We'll take you somewhere fun." I'm not going to lie, I was wary; but I couldn't let it show. If I was a man, I would accept their offer. So, I did and took the others hand.

"Gilbert." I spoke to the Frenchy. "Gilbert Beilschmidt." I have the upper hand now. I introduced myself, being a real man. They seemed confused again before understanding and offering their names as well.

"Oh, oui. My name is Francis Bonnefoy."

"And mine is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo!" This guy... He smiles a lot. Not like I have a problem with it, but it almost seems unreal. But, he did look stupid, so maybe it was genuine.

"Welcome to the new 'Bad Touch Trio'." I tilted my head. Now _I_ was confused. But I'm sure they'd explain later. I just nodded with my smart ass smirk and we walked off passing a nearby music room. I only glance for a second before I see that ordinary kid again with some other kid. They sure looked like they were enjoying themselves. I hoped at that moment that I'd get to have fun, too.

That is, before I make a name for myself and get kicked out.

"Let me tell you one thing;" I began, getting their attention, stopping their silly banter.

"I am the most fucking awesome person in the world. I hope you remember that, and we won't have a problem."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Okay! Chapter 4~! Once again, I'd love to thank The Color Clear for being my BETA and just amazing. Guys let me tell you something:_

_WRITING IN GIL'S POV IS /HARD/ FOR ME. I admitted it. Yet, I love this chapter. And yes. I do know that when Gil passes the music room and sees Matt, he doesn't recognize Cuba. It was intentional it was that way. TRUST ME. XD_

_As for anything else, I have lots of hidden plans with this. LOTS. I know we're already four chapters in and Matt and Gil haven't even really met yet. Don't worry, guys. I'm a slow event writer. But TRUST ME. They'll meet. This wouldn't be PruCan if they didn't._

_And as always, R&R is loved and appreciated! Chapter 5 is currently being written, and expect more to happen! Thanks to all of you who have reviewed! I haven't replied to you all, but I do want you guys to know I read each and every single one and really appreciate them. XD AND YES. I'll have poutine one day! Don't worry! I won't be deprived forever!  
><em>


	5. And His Name Is 'Birdie'

**Chapter 5**

Economics was a bore, of course. Not to say I don't care about the economy, but, I don't know... I think it's way too confusing for a freshman in high school. If I was going to be a politician or economist, maybe I would have more interest; but I feel like it's more work than it's worth.

So America has a big debt... What do they expect me to do about it?

I hope I'm not being anti-American or something like that. But according to what we've learned, not a lot of Americans even know how bad our debt really is. Why can't I join them? That way, it's easier, and I don't have to worry.

Maybe I especially don't like Economics due to the fact that I sit next to the dean's eldest son, Lovino Vargas. He's always kind of grumpy, if you ask me. I can't figure out why, either.

When we get group assignments, I always get in his group. I guess it makes sense as I'm quiet and calm while Lovino is... Lovino. He's always looking at Antonio whenever he thinks no one is paying him mind, which I think is hilarious. They think _I'm_ queer, look at him. He has it bad. Of course, everyone has it bad for Antonio... Except me, that is.

Even if I was gay, I don't think I'd like him... he's just not my type. I'm not saying he's a bad person though. I like him... Sometimes I imagine us being friends, but he's so popular and I'm so... Not. In the high school world, that creates many problems. I'm happy as I am with just my brother and Ericemdo. Kiku, too. But he's more my brother's friend than mine.

I'm a little sad Kiku's not in any of my classes except art. He's a really cool guy. But, he's a sophomore like my brother is. Each year has it's own courses you have to take. If you're a freshman like me, you take health/P.E, English 9, earth science, and algebra. Sophomores have world history, biology, geometry, and English 10. Juniors have English 11, chemistry, algebra II, and U.S. History. And of course, Seniors have economics, English 12, and pre-calculus. Your schedule changes if you're smart though, and you can get into higher level classes.

I'm in economics early due to having an open schedule, and I might as well get it out of the way now. And don't even ask me what the middle schoolers have as their schedules. It's changed a lot over the past couple years that me and Al have been at this school. This technically isn't even a high school. Just a charter school that has grades seven through twelve. But the high schooler's definitely 'own' the school, as my brother would say.

I guess I'm on a higher scale now that I'm a freshman. Although since I'm at the bottom of the high school food chain, I don't feel like I 'own' any of this place. In fact, I feel like I only own my 'queer' title and my 'loser' title. What a reputation I'm building for myself.

Although, I really don't care about my reputation. Not that much. Okay... Well, maybe a little. Not in the same way other people would. But I worry about it due to the fear I have of not making friends. It's not hard to tell where I stand in the popularity line. Just a glance and I'm overlooked, literally. I have no idea how Alfred's managed to become so popular, but I'm envious. He has so many friends; I'm surprised he remembers all their names.

But also, thanks to that, I rarely see him since he's always out, always busy. I don't want to sound selfish, but sometimes I miss my brother and want him all to myself. For bonding time, or... Just _something_ that isn't video games, or scary movies, or talking about who did what with who. Even if we'd go play a game like catch, I'd be happy... even though he would probably unintentionally beat me to a pulp. Alfred's not afraid to throw things. No matter _where_ they hit.

Finally, the bell rings and I head off to my fourth class, which is algebra. I jot down the notes like I always do, do the homework in class, and the bell rings, signaling the end of the day. That class always goes by so fast. Maybe because I'm all alone. I just do my work and stay even more quiet than I already am. No one bothers me in that class, which I'm thankful for.

I get out of my seat, running out so I can meet up with Ericemdo before he leaves to go home. His parents pick him up and they're not big fans on him being late to the car. I meet up with him and he gives me a quick hug (we're laughed at by a few people, but I just ignore them), and runs off. I wave goodbye, I'm immediately turned around by Alfred.

"Matt!" He exclaims, his voice loud, and some people stare our way before moving back to their own noisy conversations.

"E-eh?" I manage to ask, since he's also shaking me like some dog who just got a chew toy.

"I'm going downtown with Artie today. Can you make it home okay by yourself?"

I shrug and nod noncommittally. It's not like I haven't gone home by myself before. I swear, Alfred is super protective of me when he remembers my existence. It's like he's saying, 'I'm sorry for ignoring you! Now all my attention is on you in the most obnoxious way!' I'm not sure if that's an older brother thing or not. Probably just Alfred.

He gives me a (very strong, almost breath constraining) hug, and runs off with Kiku, Arthur, and some kids I don't know. Alfred has been spending a lot of time with Arthur lately. I worry a little for him. Arthur really is a nice guy, but there's something about him that kind of scares me. I can't put my finger on it, but he frightens me. But doesn't matter it's not like I can stop Al from hanging out with who he wants to. It's not my job, or morally right, either. It's like if he told me not to be friends with Ericemdo (and he has). I'd refuse him over and over, no matter the consequences.

It wasn't long before the bus came. I showed the bus driver my day pass, allowing me entry. I always hope to get a seat, but they're usually taken by other students who get on at earlier bus stops. Today, I was especially not lucky as I was squished between two guys who looked down at me and laughed, finding something overly hilarious the situation. If only they knew what I think of them; maybe they'd shut up and I could enjoy my bus ride for once.

That's another thing about me. I think a lot of sarcastic comments, but I never end up saying them. I guess that's either me being too afraid to say them, or my calm nature coming through. Even when I do get angry, it never lasts long, and I just get over things fast. I guess it's a hippie state of mind or something, but I find it to be a waste of time to get angry for long periods of time. I might as well just stay calm instead of losing my temper over something that's probably not even worth my time being angry for in the first place.

So for now, I'll just ignore those guys. I get off downtown soon anyway.

I depart, sighing, and looking up at the sky as if I'd never seen light before. But if anyone else ever rode that bus like I have, they'd be grateful of the outside air, too.

There's also a downtown bus station where I can change routes to get home, but a lot of the kids, including myself, always get off at either the medical center (since it's downtown), or the downtown stop. We always do that since our route is so late to the transfer stop, and we end up missing our buses home.

So now, here I am, walking my way through downtown. I'm actually on my way to work. Al has no idea I have a job, and that's probably a very good thing. He would ask me for money all the time. Alfred is a borrower and a spender more than a loaner and a saver. Since I'm his brother, that means, 'Mattie! Give me money!' happens all the time. Of course, I never refuse since I hate the upset look he gives me when he doesn't get his way, but it gets very aggravating.

My boss is actually pretty nice to me. He works around my school schedule and my home schedule. It's a part time job, so I'm not needed every day, but I'm really thankful to him. I work on Monday's, Thursday's, and sometimes on Friday. I've been working more Friday's since he's been shorthanded lately, so I don't mind. It just means extra pay for me, and more of me telling Alfred that I was late coming home because I went to see a movie or something. I hate lying to him, but once again; if Alfred found out about my job, I would hate my life.

I enter the shop (since it's downtown as well, and I needed a job that was conveniently placed), and pull my uniform out of my locker, putting it on and examining myself in the mirror, fixing my hair around a bit even though I'm fully aware that it'll be messed up again soon enough, since the animals liked to get rowdy sometimes. I work as a part timer at a pet shop, and I really enjoy it.

I like to think I'm pretty lucky about liking my job, since I know there are loads of people who hate their jobs every single day, every waking moment. For me, my job is easy, and working with something that actually notices me and likes me back is a big bonus. Plus, they can't talk like humans can and tell me what's wrong with myself. I especially like that.

It was just another Monday, slow, and very few customers were there. Others probably went to bigger brand name places like PetCo, or PetSmart or... Wherever else. But the customers we did have were regulars. I'm lucky we get people, since people always meant money, and money means pay. Albeit, I didn't make much since I was a part timer, but it's enough that if I save (which I usually do), I would have a lot of money in no time to buy whatever I wanted. Which is good because I love watching my family become surprised when they open their gifts on Christmas, or on their birthdays.

My parents don't even know about my job, so I just tell them I saved up birthday money and helped the neighbors out for extra pay. That's partially true. I do help out whenever I can. I like to stay busy, especially if it means there's a reward at the end.

There wasn't much to do today, just feed the animals, give them water, do some grooming, bathing... Nothing serious like giving them shots... That's when it gets messy. I usually have to have my co-worker Lily come help. She's a really sweet girl, and truth be told, I have a little crush on her.

Okay, so it's a big crush. I can't help it... The way she talks is so smooth, and her hair is always so beautifully braided... When she wears ribbons in her hair, I swear I melt. The only days I work with her are Thursday's, and she sometimes works Fridays, but since I don't usually do Friday's, so I miss out. But that's okay. I don't want to get _too_ close to her. She has a really scary older brother. If Vash even found out I have the slightest feelings for her, I'd likely end up getting shot, or get beat up on a back street or something.

Vash; the day I met him was the first day I started working here. I had greeted all of my co-workers, and there he was. I think I was talking with Lily at the time before he glared at me and asked for us to have a talk alone. Of course I was fine with it, so I went with him.

It wasn't long until he had me pushed up to a wall, pinned down hard.

"I know you're new, and you look like you have some respect, so I'll warn you in the nicest way I can," He paused, staring at the obvious terror I had in my eyes. My first day on the job, and I was already deemed as a trouble maker.

"If you even lay a finger on my sister, there will be problems. I don't want her sweet personality to tarnish because of a guy who thinks they know it all." Now, I didn't think I was like that at all, but I understood the point he was trying to make.

If I like Lily, I most likely will end up dead by the following week.

It was then, I nodded furiously, unable to find my voice. He seemed to like my answer and got off me, but his icy stare was still there. He may have not thought I was gay, but I'm not sure if this was much better. I don't do well under pressure, or when being threatened.

After that, I couldn't help it. It's still a very closed off secret I like Lily so much, but it had happened. Maybe it's how kind she is, or how she doesn't judge. The way she shares her lunch with me when I'm hungry for a snack, or the way her eyes just... Understand me the moment they meet with mine.

Whatever Lily has, I wish I could have it, too. But I'm afraid of Vash after me. So, I'll just be on the sidelines. I'm fine with it as long as she stays single like me.

I'm busy cleaning cages when I hear a customer coming in the door. I see another co-worker jump up to help them and I continue my cleaning. It wasn't long before I finished, and now there was the hard part. Getting all the animals back in.

Most of them are pretty happy to work with me, since I suppose I make a good impression on them. However, when I move 'Birdie' back to his cage I get my usual response.

"Ow!" I scream out, shooing away Birdie and start sucking on my index finger. The little guy bit me! I know he does it every time, but damn! It hurts!

Birdie gives me this cheeky look (or what I think is one), and flies off and sits on top of one of the dog's cages. Seriously. Birdie's really got it out for me... And It bothers me.

"Okay, Birdie..." I sigh as I walk towards him cautiously. I reach my hand out to grab him, but he goes and bites me again. This time, I don't even scream, but I am starting to get angry.

"Here." I jump, startled. I look beside me and I swear, I see the whitest person I think I've ever seen.

His hair is pale white, and the color of newly fallen snow. And his eyes... They're such a pretty red. Not quite like blood red, but yet so vibrantly hidden... It's hard to explain.

He reaches his hand up shyly, offering his finger to Birdie. I laughed internally. Birdie didn't like anyone. Especially me. Although I swallowed thickly in surprise when the yellow bird didn't even bite him, let alone throw a fuss. He just up and hopped up on this albino's finger, as if he were a bird God.

"You need him in the cage, ja?" He asks me; his accent very thick and it's a little hard to understand him. I fluster a bit, and nod, pointing over to his cage; the guy just smiles at me and puts him in. I'm surprised Birdie let him. Maybe this guy should work here instead of me.

"Thank you... You have no idea how much Birdie gives me trouble..." I admitted. Maybe it wasn't such a good thing to say because he starts laughing, and I realize for the first time how gruff his voice is, although it's very smooth.

"You named him, 'Birdie'?"

"...Yes?" Was there something wrong with that name?

"That's not awesome at all. That's what you name... Hmm..." I saw him think for a minute before laughing once again. I was starting to get pissed. So what if I named him that? Whenever he's bought, his owner can name him whatever he wants!

"That's what you name...?" I ask, pressuring him to finish his thoughts.

"That's what you name like... Boyfriends or something if you're a chick." Well... That crushed my self confidence in names. If I ever had a kid, I'd let my wife name him. I blushed and opened my mouth.

"Well then what would _you_ name him?" I ask a little more cheekily than I intended. I didn't even have time to apologize for sounding snotty before he smirked and looked back at the bird, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"...Gilbird."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Alright guys! Chapter 5 is up! I would have posted yesterday, but FF was having some problems. BI Failface. Oh well. It's up, and that's what matters!_

_So! Did you guys like this chapter? Gil and Matt finally meet~! And how I snuck 'Birdie' and 'Gilbird' in there. Aren't I awesome? XD But yeah. Lily. Lily. LILY. I know you guys may hate me for that. But seriously, I wanted it to be a little more realistic. You don't just wake up one day and realize you're gay. It's a very long process, and 99% of the time, you don't even realize that you are, and when you do... It's a hard, HARD struggle to come out. Well... That actually depends. But I imagine even if Mattie knew he was, he would have a hard time swallowing that fact. But! I'm not spoiling any more for you guys than that._

_Anyways! I'd like to thank my wonderful BETA The Color Clear. She's an epic BETA. And, I'll get you guys chapter six as soon as I'm done. :3 Once again, R&R!_


	6. And Now YOUR Name Is 'Birdie'

**Chapter 6**

"Gilbird?" I ask him, almost mockingly. Seriously, what kind of name was that?

"Ja. He now has half of my name. That makes him fucking amazing." I laugh. This guy has ego problems. I tilt my head, showing interest.

"Half your name?"

"Ja."

"...What is your name, then?" I think I already have an idea of what his name would be, but I'll humor him anyway.

"Oh! Gilbert." He stated proudly. I smirked. I knew it.

"Matthew." I told him. He laughed and pointed at my name tag as if he had already read it and knew. I blushed. I had almost forgotten I was working.

"Err..." Conversation, conversation... What to say? Luckily, I didn't have to think as he seemed to be interested enough in me to continue talking.

"So you work here?" I think I'm getting better at understanding him since I nod and go back to my counter, checking the register and scanning the store for potential shoplifters or, God forbid, someone in need of assistance. There weren't many people here today, though. I guess the guy understood that as he leaned on the front counter, cradling his head in his hands, and elbows leaned on top of the surface.

"Are days always this slow?" I shake my head. Each day usually varied, but there were busy times and less busy times like now. Sort of like a restaurant. How it's not busy one bit before lunch breaks, or right before dinner. Then, it's busy and well... Yeah. Right now, it just wasn't busy, but I expect more people to show up later when work gets out and people start running around, doing errands.

Gilbert kept staring at me, his red eyes shifting about from time to time as if trying to find something more interesting, but they always came back to me. I shifted uncomfortably. If he didn't have anything to say, he could leave. He's really sort of strange.

"You don't talk much, do you?" He asks after a long pause, and I jolt a bit, startled that he broke the silence. I shrug. I'm just not very good at conversations unless I really know the person. I never know what to say, and I don't want to embarrass myself. He seemed to like my answer as he laughed and shifted positions, crossing his arms, but still leaning over the counter.

"That's okay. My bruder doesn't talk much, either." ...Was he getting personal with me? Or just making conversation? I still felt awkward. I had only just met the guy and he's already spewing information about his family. I'm really not understanding what he wants from me.

"You have a brother?" I finally ask; the sound of my voice is quiet, and he has to ask me to repeat my question a couple times before he hears me. I'm really shy, I'll admit. I'm not very loud when talking to someone new. In general, I don't have a loud voice. That would be Alfred. He has a booming voice and you can hear him no matter where you are or how many people are with him. You're lucky if you can hear me on a quiet car ride to the store. Now, I can be loud when I want to be (like when watching a hockey game), but in general, it just hurts my throat talking so much.

Gilbert must have noticed that I was acting shy as he only slapped the back of my shoulder and nodded, starting to laugh again as if I had strongly amused him. Maybe I had, but I don't see how.

"Ja! West! He's fun. He's a ninth grader."

"Cool... Me, too." His eyes widened. I guess he thought I was older or something. He looked older, but I had no idea what grade he was in. Not that I particularly cared, but I just wanted to keep on speaking with him. He seemed to enjoy it, and it's not every day that someone actually takes time to talk to 'little queer Matthew'.

"You're a ninth grader, too?" I nod. He smirks. "I feel old then."

"What grade are you in?" I ask, huffing slightly. It's not my fault I couldn't control when I was born or control how smart I would be. If I was smart, I could have skipped a grade or something. I really dislike being at the bottom. Not that I want to be on top, I just... I don't know, want to find a compromise, I guess. I hate being noticed in large amounts (maybe because of nervousness and the fact when I have alone time with Al, he never leaves me alone and it's constraining), but I also feel really lonely if I'm flat out ignored. I get really aggravated and just want to go yell at Alfred or something.

"Tenth." He answers and I laugh. One whole grade? Wow. How _old_. Not. He seemed to take it as a compliment and just smirked. "Yeah, I know. I'm pretty cool."

After that, we seemed to talk a bit more, and time really started to fly. I looked at the clock, while listening to him talk about the time he and his brother made their father a cake for his birthday one year, but then Gilbert decided to 'test' the cake. I laughed as I read the time. Seven-thirty... What?

"So then West said,-"

"-Oh my God! I was supposed to be home ages ago!" I shrieked, interrupting his story, and he stopped talking, eying me and then eying the clock.

"Strict parents?" He asked me, dumping the story like a brick, and I shake my head.

"No. But they have no idea I have this job. I want to keep it that way! Oh... They're bound to have asked Ericemdo where I was!" They may not have been strict, but parents were parents. Of course they'd worry if their child hadn't returned home at the regular time that they did. I rushed to the break room to check my phone. Three missed calls. Well... Balls! I even had a few texts from Alfred.

_'yo bro where r u?_

_HeroMan_

_Sent: 5:33 P.M'_

_'bro ur not home?_

_HeroMan_

_Sent: 6:03 P.M'_

_'dude, moms worried. dad'son the way hme._

_HeroMan_

_Sent: 6:42 P.M'_

_'Matthew, this is your mother. Please come home!_

_HeroMan_

_Sent: 7:13 P.M'_

I see Al let mom use his phone as if I'd only receive texts. No, I definitely saw the voicemail icon lit up on my screen. I didn't even want to know what that said. So, I just flipped the thing shut and changed clothes quickly, rushing back out.

"Sorry. But I really have to go! I have a feeling I'm in trouble." Gilbert looked at me and nodded.

"Understandable. You look like the kind of kid who worries about that sort of thing." I nodded and looked at the clock again. Almost a quarter to eight... Wait... Didn't the buses stop running at eight? Oh, man... What was I going to do?

Gilbert must have seen my panic and sighed. "Do you need a ride home?" My heart jumped. I'd only know the guy, what? Maybe... three or so hours, and he offers me a ride home? It's stupid but I nodded. I'm surprised he drove. He looks so young. He smirked and pulled me across the counter. We left and I didn't lock up, since there were still a couple employees left.

"Just give me directions. I don't know where to go." I nodded and was excited to see a car. But I didn't see keys being pulled out. In fact, other than a other lonely few cars, I didn't see anything at all. Then it hit me.

"...You _do_ have a car, right?" He looked at me as if I were crazy. Instead, I saw him walk up to a bike.

"If you want to pretend this is a car, then sure." He laughed and got on, waiting for me to get on as well. I sighed and slowly neared it, readjusting my backpack.

"You have got to be kidding me..." I said, my hopes crushed.

"Unless your eyes are lying to you, this is the truth, Birdie." He snickered as I got on the back of the bike and he started peddling off.

"Birdie?" I asked, almost a disgusted look on my face.

"The name had to go to someone," He stated, not looking back, and focusing his attention on the road, passing by pedestrians. "So I guess you get it."

I had a feeling that there was a secret joke behind it all. Probably because it was such a bad name, or maybe it just fit me. I had no idea. I just shrugged and nodded. I didn't really care what he named me. It's not the worst thing I've ever been called.

"Then what do I call you?" I asked, pointing my arm out, telling him to turn at the next stop light; to which he nodded. I think I saw him look back at me and smirk.

"Awesome."

"Egotistical." I corrected him. He seemed to pause for a minute as if trying to figure out what I said.

"That means...?" I look at him shocked. How could he not know? I just shook my head.

"Look it up."

"Too lazy."

"Yet you have time to bike a stranger home?" I laughed and he stayed silent, unsure of what to say. It stayed that way for a long while, other than me giving him directions and him having to stop a few times due to fatigue. I would have offered to switch with him, but I didn't feel comfortable having him hold onto my backpack while I biked. It would be awkward and uncomfortable. So, he stayed in front and we neared the street where my parents were frantically worrying about me.

"You can let me off here." I broke the silence, only hearing him pant and nod. I could see he wanted to protest, but after seeing the huge hill I lived on, that easily discouraged him.

He stopped the bike and I shuffled off, looking him in the face. He was really beat, I could tell.

"Thank you... For the ride, I mean." To be honest, it was faster getting home that way (and safer than walking home alone). I knew my parents would be yelling at me as soon as they saw me walk into the door, but I decided to spend a couple more minutes with my new strange friend. He smiled at me and waved goodbye, starting to bike off. He said he didn't know the area well, so I hoped he would find his way home. I don't want to be responsible for a missing person; I'm in trouble enough already.

I flip open my phone, two more texts from Alfred and I read them. I start walking up the hill as I slowly reply to him:

_'Sorry. Almost home now._

_MapleStory'_

* * *

><p><em>AN: Who loves you guys? I do. :3 a quick chapter, if you ask me. But yes! A simple PruCan moment, just as stranger danger buddies. And ooooooh~. Mattie's in trrroooouuuble! XD And erm... yeah... If you get Matt's signature because you love Nexon, I love you. XD_

_I feel like it was a little rush, but honestly guys? The past 5 chapters have been basically around one whole day. That's so not cool and I... Need to be moving ahead in time._

_Anyways, As always, I'd love to thank The Color Clear for being a wonderful BETA. She helps me out with ideas with this fic, so go love her. 3 And of course, R&R!  
><em>


	7. Ugh, Why Did I Have To Be Sick Today?

**Chapter 7**

I'm pretty sure Al told my parents about my text, because when I got home, they were all standing at the front of the door with the same angry expressions on their faces.

"Matthew Tristan Williams!" I cringe as my mother screams my full name to the whole neighborhood, maybe even the whole world. I'm sure some people who were trying to enjoy a peaceful evening just had it ruined by her screech. Since the next thing I know, my mom is crying and hugging me, pulling me inside the house.

"My baby is safe!" I see Al snickering, and I really, _really_ want to stick my tongue out at him.

"Where were you?" My father asks me as I look up at him, my mother still clinging to me as if she hadn't seen me in years. I open my mouth, but I have no idea what to say. I still don't want to tell them about my job, as selfish as that was. I feel my throat is dry and my heart is racing.

"A-ah... I was..." I draw out my words, my parents eying me with anger. I normally never did things like this, so I must've scared them badly. I was already starting to feel vile for what I'd done.

"I'm sorry." I state to them; their eyes widening a bit, probably not expecting that. "I didn't mean to be gone so long. I... Went to the mall, and made a new friend there... We started talking and... Well... I lost track of time. I'm sorry."

It was... _mostly_ true. Except instead of the mall, I was at work; other than that, it was mostly true. This explanation seemed to calm my parents down, as even my dad's face softened.

"A new friend?" They almost seemed... Relieved. I'm not _that_ unapproachable, am I? I just nod and start telling them about Gilbert. I leave out the physical details, but they seem enthralled that their little Mattie was finally making new friends. Still, I saw the anger return on their faces. I cringed.

* * *

><p><strong>Alfred F. Jones <strong>loooooooooooool! mattie got grounded! so fny! im the 'good kid' now! ;)

_3 minutes ago · 1 Like_

**Arthur Kirkland**First, I'd love to point out that your spelling is atrocious (are you even smart enough to understand what that word means?), and second, Matthew? HE'S grounded? Isn't that usually you?

_2 minutes ago __· Like_

**Alfred F. Jones** ): artie thats not nice. but ya. he came home late and dads not happy. tho it was funny how he hyperventilated. (of course i do. ;) i hafta kno what those words mean cuz u always yell at me with em.)

_about a minute ago __·_ _1 Like_

**Arthur Kirkland **Oh my goodness! Is he alright? How is that funny? (I never said I'd be nice. And bloody hell, Alfred! Stop liking everything you write!)

_about a minute ago __·_ _Like_

**Alfred F. Jones** ...its hilarious. mattie always does tht when hes in toruble. (but i like what i say... u shuld be more happy, artie. :D!)

_a few seconds ago __**· **__1 Like_

Alright. That was as far as I could read before my head started spinning from the silly banter my brother and Arthur were going on with. I can only imagine how many more comments Al would get. I'd read them, but if mom found out I got on FaceBook using Al's phone (since mine is too old fashioned to do that), I'd only get in more trouble.

I lie in bed, watching Al laugh at the computer screen and type replies (and I wish I could have typed a reply to his status telling him not to tell everyone and their dog about what happened.) as well as checking his phone. I no longer had mine since my dad took it away. Our family might be all happy and 'epic' as Al would put it, but there are downsides, too.

My dad is, overall, a really nice guy. But he's also incredibly strict. Kind of scary too (he reminds me of that one teacher who teaches business class. I'm sure he's nice but he's... Really frightening).

I really don't like thinking too much about when he gets angry. It's one of those things a person would rather be happier not being reminded about. He's a nice guy, just frightening.

My mom, however, is an overprotective parent. She's a little on the quirky side and I don't know... I love her, but I've never have really 'clicked' with her. Al loves her to death though. They spend a lot of time together. Going shopping, wrapping gifts together, all that junk. Al's always been the 'mama's boy'... Of course, he's always been good at bonding with our dad, too. I'm just... sort of awkward, and like my peace (save for when I bring up conversations and make myself known at home). So I've never really gotten close to either.

If anything, I'm really close with my cousins and my aunt Madeline (Maddie for short). Genetically speaking, I got all my looks from mom, but I actually look more like my aunt Maddie. She and my mom are twins. I got my wavy hair and bluish purple (almost looks like violet if you're in the right light) eyes from her. She was the one that gave me Mr. Kumashira when I was little.

I really value her. She's cool and 'new age'. We text a lot whenever we can, and she's one of the few family members that actually sends me cards and gifts on my birthday. I don't care about not receiving them, though. I don't expect everyone to rush off and buy me things; but when you see Alfred's birthday gift stack compared to mine... It's... Discouraging.

I turn to my side, facing the wall and throwing Al's phone on the floor. He'll find it later. I close my eyes, and I feel really tired. I don't remember feeling so sleepy before now, but I suppose since I spent the last half hour crying about being punished (it's still a new thing to me), it's only normal. I grab ahold of Mr. Kumakichi and close my eyes. It's only about nine-thirty or so, but more sleep wouldn't hurt a guy, would it?

I was wrong.

I was so, _so_, very wrong.

"At-choo!" Ugh. The disgusting sound of me sniffling and snorting is disgusting, and I'm already tired again. Tuesday morning and I have a head cold. Great. _Fantastic_, even.

I look to the other side of the room, and Al's still sleeping (he sleeps in as late as he can, even on a school day). I don't even want to get up. God, please kill me now, and make it quick and painless. If I wasn't such a freak about getting to class on time, I would have stayed in bed. But no. I get up and head straight for my parents' bedroom, entering and declaring:

"I'm not going to school... I'm sick." I don't even know if they're awake, but they'll figure it out soon enough since I walk over and sit on the bed, sniffling and wiping snot onto my sleeve. I don't care if it's gross, it'll just get washed away when laundry gets done again.

"Mom..." I nudge her, and she slowly opens her eyes, yawning.

"Mm...? Matthew? What?" Mom's not a morning person. Her tone was cold and it basically screamed, 'get the fuck away!' I shift a bit, looking away and I guess I didn't have to say anything as she sat up and checked my forehead for a temperature.

"You're ill?" No, I'm _glowing_ with health. I feel like my eyes are bloodshot and crusty. and all I want to do is sleep and never wake up. She looks at me again, inspecting me for whatever else might need to be looked at, and nods.

"Go back to sleep. I'll tell your father when he wakes up to call the school." And in my head, I'm celebrating and screaming, 'whoo!'. It's sweet relief! I just nod and tumble my way back into bed as I hear Al scrambling about as his alarm goes off. Hah. Too bad for you, Al! Matthew: 1 Alfred: 0

I head back to bed, and Al's heading off. He probably didn't even notice I was right there since he ran into the bathroom door, assuming it was open, to go brush his teeth. Really... Al's going to run out of brain cells if he keeps that up.

I look up at the ceiling and cough, groaning. How did I even get sick? Ugh... I try so hard to keep myself well, too. I'm not a perfect attendance student, but I do try and be at school as often as I can. Since the school is small, if one person is sick, the rest of the school gets it. But everyone's seemed healthy lately. So, it couldn't be there... Alright. So, work? There haven't been any absences there ei-

-It was him! He got me sick! Gilbert!

Okay... So it was kind of cold last night, and I was stressed... He could have been sick, too. Ugh... That's why we don't take bike rides home from strangers, Matthew! But he was nice... Regardless of my heath, if I ever see him again, I'd like to thank him once more for all he did for me... But now that I think about it... If I'm sick... Is he sick as well?

Augh. I guess it doesn't matter. Why should I care? I don't _really_ know him. I'm wasting time thinking about him. I highly doubt he's thinking about me.

I find that I've slept for a good three hours or so and when I check the clock by the windowsill. It should be lunch by now. It's already almost noon. I bet Ericemdo is worried about me. I wish I had my phone so I could tell him I'm fine. Well... I still feel like crud, but I'm not a missing persons case or anything like that.

Man, it's really boring without technology. I know I don't really use it that much (except the computer. I'm always fighting Al for that), but I mean... I'm just sort of... Bored. How people before us lived without Facebook, I have no idea. They're troopers.

I think dad's already left for work because I peek out the window and dad's car is gone. I think mom's getting ready for her job now since I hear shuffling around, twenty things or so going off at the same time, and her passing my door cursing. I can't help but laugh slightly, even though it hurts my throat. She's just like Al, waiting until the last second to get everything done. I don't know how they can deal with the pressure of possibly being late. Whenever I'm late, I always freak out and apologize like crazy.

Dad did always tell me it was rude to make people wait. It's wasting their time when they could be doing something else. That thought scares me. I don't want to waste peoples time! I already feel like I'm bothering people enough as it is, I don't want to make it worse.

I slowly get up, bringing a blanket (having the Canadian flag on it thanks to aunt Maddie), and Mr. Kuma and trail my way out the bedroom door out to the couch in the living room. If they expect me to sleep all day, they're crazy. Though I will force some chicken soup down my throat later if I can.

"Matthew, baby? Are you awake?" I look up, tilting my head up on the lip of the couch and see my mom, putting on the finishing touches on herself. A curl there, an earring there, and a bracelet somewhere else. Mom always liked to look pretty on every occasion. And she did. I nodded at her and she smiled at me.

"Just make sure to eat lots of good things to make you better and sleep, okay?" I nod again, sitting my head back up and scratching my head, giving a simple groan to show that I'd heard her. Despite my health, she came over and gave me a hug (no kisses this time though. Which is understandable), said goodbye, and I hear the door close and the car start up. Alright, she was gone, now I'm home alone.

That means it's so totally time for Disney movies.

I know I nod off a couple times in between movies, and I get woken up by our home phone ringing a couple times. One was from dad, making sure I was okay and I just grunt in my response. He also tells me to do some other things, like check the mail (since it's not that far from the house, it won't kill me), clean up whatever mess I make, all that. I tell him 'okay' and just hang up. The other three phone calls were from my mom. Really, she's such a worrywart. I laughed. I may not bond well with her, but a mom is still a mom. I can't help but chuckle at her worries about my health and the condition of the house, if I'll be able to catch up on homework, and all that. Al's just like that, too.

In a lot of ways, I see my mom and Al as the same person. I mean, they're different in their own ways, but they're also very alike. Just like how me and aunt Maddie are so alike.

Every time aunt Maddie comes, the family calls it, 'It's Mattie and Maddie!' Haha. Funny. When I was little, I used to love that little title as if it were a TV show or something. And it was even cooler because me and aunt Maddie basically have the same nickname. I still sort of think it's neat, but it gets old after Alfred following us around saying it since me and aunt Maddie spend as much time together as we can. It's always been that way. Maybe Alfred's jealous so he intentionally tries to piss me off when she's over. I have no idea. I do know Al gets a little grumpy since he's used to attention.

That's another thing. I know aunt Maddie loves Al. She really does. But she and I always spend more time together. If you ask me, I think it's fair since Al gets all the attention elsewhere, always showing off some new skill or thing he's made or done. Me, the only thing I really have to show off is book smarts (although I don't have much. I'm more of a fantasy reader), and maybe my violin skills.

I quit playing the violin after I graduated middle school. I felt like it was tedious and just kind of annoying. I wasn't bad at playing, but I wasn't good, either. This year, I kind of wanted to learn how to play the guitar or something, but then again, that's a lot of money to buy an instrument. I could always rent one from the school, but then that means I'd never be able to take it home and practice. So, I just gave up on my small dream there, and just went with an art class. Which isn't so bad since Kiku's in there with me.

Kiku is a really cool guy. With our school, we get a lot of overseas exchange students. Kiku being one of them. He came from Japan. He has pretty good English, though there are times when he still can't find quite the right word to his sentences. Which I don't mind. I can barely grasp French, so I envy a person who already knows two or more languages.

I met him through Al, since he's in my art class, too. Al is always kind of annoying in class. I truly believe he has A.D.H.D or something because he's always so spastic and all over the place. He always changes his ideas, and... I really don't know. Al is just Al.

It's not a bad thing, but sometimes I really just want to put Al in his place and scream at him to calm down. But if that happened anywhere but home, I'd die of embarrassment. Either way, I think Kiku is good for him. He's very calm and collected. Different than me, but yet the same. It wasn't long before we sort of became friends. On pajama day, he even named Mr. Kuma for me.

"_Matthew?" I look up from my painting and see Kiku there, staring at me. I don't know him that well yet, so I just shrug my shoulders and guard myself, my bear in front of me. He seemed to sense how I felt and backed away a bit, giving me more space._

"_I'm sorry if I'm bothering you... I have just noticed that... Well... I like your bear." My bear? He likes my bear? I smile slightly and lower my shoulders. He smiled as well. I guess he figured I didn't feel as pressured. Though that didn't last long since I see Al start coming over here._

"_Hey, Kiku! Do you have any yellow I can use? We ran out and it's kinda depressing." Once again, I was ignored of my existence. Kiku blushed and nodded, pointing over to his spot where he was working on a painting and Al rushed over._

"_Sorry..." I tell him. I didn't know what I was sorry for, but it's a nervous tick, I suppose. I say sorry about everything._

"_It is alright... Anyway... About your bear... I have someone's birthday coming up... They like things like your bear and I would like to know where you got it, if I may ask?" He seemed so sincere, and I could see a blush creeping across his face. He must have thought he was asking such a silly question or something. But I don't mind. I just smile and tell him._

"_I don't know. I got it from my aunt Maddie. But I'm sure you can check online for one. Maybe one just like erm..." I just hold up my bear. I had given him a name, but I'm so bad at remembering names, I just... Got used to him being nameless._

"_Kumajirou." He stated. I blinked. What?_

"_It means 'polar bear' in your language." He simply tells me. I think it's pretty but..._

"_I'd never remember a name that long..." He seemed to laugh slightly, blush still on his face._

"_Kuma is fine, then. It means 'bear'." Kuma... Yeah. I suppose I could remember that! I nod and hug my newly named friend._

"_Kuma it is, then. Thank you." I smile, he smiles, happy ending... Until Alfred came back to snoop and spills paint all over my table and painting. Thanks, Al. Thanks._

I get nudged awake. I guess I fell asleep since I see the title screen of The Lion King on the TV. I yawn and look up. It was Al. I guess school's already out.

"Hey Mattie!" I get a bone crushing hug. Ugh... Not good for my stomach.

"Are you feeling better?" I nod, despite what my insides were telling me at the moment. He smiles and ruffles my hair. Ugh... And here came Alfred's 'big brother' attitude. I'm not six, Alfred. I'm fifteen. I mean... I don't mind sometimes, but I'm sick. I'm not in the greatest of moods.

"Can I get you anything?" He asks, I shake my head, pointing down to my half full bowl of soup and grab a tissue, blowing my nose. He seems to ignore me though as he's already in the kitchen. I don't like that. Al can't cook very well. His version of a 'home cooked' meal is something you heat up in the microwave and serve. I don't think my stomach is ready for that yet. I quickly stand up, heading to the kitchen to stop him with whatever he's making (it's real hard to tell sometimes), to which, he pouts. I'm not backing down though. Just don't look at his face, Matt. Don't look at it.

Alfred has the most pitiful sad face I think I've ever seen. Alfred usually gets his way a lot because as soon as he flashes that look, people melt in his hands and they're his to play with. So all I have to do is _not_ look.

I manage to push him out of the kitchen, and up to our room, and I'm already exhausted. I hear him grumble, but he'll get over it soon. He has homework to do anyways (not that he'll actually do it though until tomorrow morning on the bus).

I head back down and make some hot cocoa. It may not be healthy for me right now, but oh my God, it feels so good going down my throat. I'm not that much of a tea person, and I know that would probably make me feel better faster, and I mean, I don't mind it, but it's just not my drink. Which I guess is good since Alfred absolutely _hates_ tea. It's funny when Arthur is over and they get into fights about it.

I spend the rest of the afternoon sitting as a lump on the couch, killing off my brain cells watching television (since Disney wasn't cutting it for me anymore) and hear a car outside. I turn my attention to the door and see dad, and mom's car not far behind. Well, the parents were home. Oh yay.

* * *

><p><em>AN: On top of a quick update (you know you love it!), this chapter is also a couple pages longer than the others! XD I'm glad I was finally able to put in Kiku's and Kuma's naming story in here. (it's been on my list since chapter 1) The plot thickens! But ever so slightly! We're at Chapter 7, guys! How lucky! Are you guys interested in aunt Maddie? You should be. And if you know why, you should tell me what you think. XD (She's very important. Especially later. And she's a Hetalia character! If you haven't guessed yet, so is Mattie's and Al's mum. She's a character, too. XD!)_

_Oh, and for those who've missed Ericemdo, don't worry. He'll come back. I promise. He's just been... Doin' whatever Ericemdo does. (Probably being spastic about Mattie's absence since he's heard no word from him.)_

_Anyways! I want to thank The Color Clear for being my most epic BETA. I love her, and you guys need to go love her. XD And once again, R&R! It's always loved and appreciated! I read them all!  
>P.S. I'm thinking about holding a contest later. Anyone interested?<br>_


	8. Finally Getting Over A Cold Sucks

**Chapter 8**

The next couple days, I spent at home, getting over my cold; so it felt out of sorts when I woke up Friday morning. At least my cold was nearly gone. That, I was thankful for. What I wasn't thankful for was school. The highlights of today is that one, I get to finally see Ericemdo again, and two, it's Friday. That means it'll be a short day. Plus, I had art today. Another bonus.

I get out of bed and head towards the shower. I feel disgusting and grimy from being sick, so a rinse off seems like pure joy to me. I'm not like Al who can go three to four days without a shower and not care. That's just vile and I don't know how he can live with that.

It never takes me long to get ready for school. If anything, my showers are the longest thing I spend time on in the morning. I would be in the bathroom all day if it weren't for water bills and the hot water running out. I have a family of four, so I have to share, sadly.

I'm already out of the shower, slipping my robe on and still finding Al asleep. He's been rather nice to me since I've been sick. So, I've been using his phone for things like the internet and texting. Ericemdo had the biggest spastic attack I've ever seen over a text. I think he thought Al was texting him since he was fairly hostile to me before he figured out who I was. But that's alright. Things were cleared up quickly.

I head down to breakfast and pick out some Captain Crunch for breakfast. I'm too lazy to cook, and Alfred's cereal sounds good to me right now. My parents may be slight health freaks, but if Alfred doesn't get _his_ cereal, he's... Not a happy camper. So, we made a deal that he at least gets whatever cereal he wants for the mornings. A happy Alfred is the way it should be; because honestly, when Alfred is anything _but_ happy, it's fairly frightening and just not right.

Once breakfast was good and done, I head upstairs to brush my teeth, snorting my nose in the process and hacking a loogie out in the sink. Milk and colds sure don't like to mix.

I'm brushing my teeth while I hear Al come in, and _right_ in front of me does he pull down his boxers to relieve himself. Now, I know we're brothers, but DUDE! Wake up, Al!

I squeaked out of surprise, nearly choking on my saliva and quickly spat out what was in my mouth (brushing my teeth would have to happen later, I suppose), and scurried out the door as fast as I could. Al just continued to do his business as if he didn't have a care in the world. No sooner, do I hear the shower go off and to my dismay, the toilet not flushed. Ew, Al.

Either that was a really crafty plan to get me out of the bathroom quicker, or Al was just being ditsy as he usually is... Probably the later, but I still don't approve of dashing out the bathroom so Al can have his own personal morning. We share a bathroom, Al. It's not all yours.

Well, great. Since I was locked out of the bathroom, all I had to do now was get dressed and sit and wait. I'm not choosey about my outfits, so a simple pair of jeans and a sweater will do. Casual suits me well. Al dresses a little differently than I do. He's always in short sleeves or tanks, but sometimes he wears jackets too when it's cold. Alfred claims to hate the cold. I could thrive in it.

Winter is probably my favorite time of the year. You can do so much with it. You can watch snowfall, go and play in the snow, and if you're a natural heater, you can enjoy the brisk feeling of a cold winters morning. Plus, hot chocolate is a must, and watching movies, snow days, holidays, and hanging out with friends with winter events... It's worthwhile.

Al is more of a summer guy. I don't mind the summer either, but it just feels like there isn't as much to do in the summer other than travel (if you can afford it), and expensive places to go. Snow is just free and I can impale it on someones face. That's definitely better than spending fifty dollars or whatever just to get into a water park for the day.

I see him come in our room and I'm messing with his phone, checking FaceBook and all my other usual sites again even though I know I have no messages. I feel like I'm going into 'technology withdrawal'. I get bored so easily even though I know there's so much more I could do. But all I want to do is sit online and... I don't even know, but just do _something_. At least I get un-grounded next Friday.

"Mattie, have you seen my shirt?" He manages to mumble out at me. Now, Al. You have over thirty shirts, do you honestly think I know where this specific shirt is? I tilted my head up and with a bored tone and simply replied;

"Nope."

"You're no help!"

"Well if it's anything like where you put the rest of your clothes, check the floor." Alfred was a messy guy. Whenever we got laundry done, I hung up my clothes, Alfred threw it on his bed, with it always ending up on the floor or tangled in his sheets. So every morning, he's sifting throughout the floor, or fighting with his sheets for his outfit. Today was the floor as I saw him throw clothes everywhere. When I see him like that, I really wonder if he knows what's clean or not. What if he picked up used underwear and just... Okay, I don't want to think about that. That's just nasty.

Sometimes I wear clothes twice in a row (never boxers though... I couldn't live with that), so it's amusing to always watch Al sift through his outfits. He always changes his outfit every day, unlike me, who can get away with wearing the same thing twice since I always have a sweater covering me up. Unless it's hot, then I'll take it off, but my casual is just jeans and a sweater.

I think the only one who would even care about my appearance would be Ericemdo since he's one of the few who pays notice to my attire at school. Hey, at least my laundry pile is smaller to do than Al's. My parents are grateful for that. My mom is a wannabe housewife mom. It's funny how hard she tries for us, even though she messes up. I do know how to do my own laundry, but mom always comes in, shaking her head and saying something like, 'No! I got it!'. I think she just likes stating how much she's done in a days worth to us. To feel important, or needed, I guess. I don't mind though. I think it's cute.

I hesitantly look at the clock at the side of the computer desk, and I let out a sigh, standing up.

"Come on, Al. We have to go. Do you have your money for the bus?" I ask, less than amused to go to school again, yet I still find myself grabbing my bag as if I were eager. I see Alfred still trying to gather his stuff all together, and I laugh. He's so last minute at everything.

"Yeah, yeah! Just go! I'll catch up!" I sighed and just got up. Same routine. Alfred waiting until the last possible second, and me always holding a laugh while I wait for him. I'm not mean, but damn is it funny. Hey we're brothers, we can be a little cruel to each other. Alfred does it all the time. I just get my own secret revenge on him in the most obscure ways.

I wait patiently, seeing Al in the distance sprinting to the bus with breakfast in his mouth and I hear the bus approaching. Well, he was right on time. I guess that was good since I wouldn't have to stall for time for him to get on. I hate that and it always makes me feel rather awkward. We both board the bus, Alfred panting and coughing slightly, me, calm and relaxed. I payed for my day pass and sat in the back of the bus where I can put my feet up to relax. I sort of get car sick easily, so I just stare out the window as I pass a glance at Alfred pulling out his blank world history homework and his text book. This one looked like a long one. I wonder if he'll actually finish it?

The bus starts back up and I watch passing people and houses, ongoing passengers (including the annoying lady with the seven kids being just as unpleasing as their mother), and leaving passengers. Nothing new, I suppose. Riding the public bus has always been this way, I figure. I just always sort of imagine every morning that there's going to be change somehow. Big change. My hopes were in vein when we pulled into the transfer station and I grip my day pass, ready to meet with hell.

When the doors opened, I swiftly got off my seat and headed to the route that takes Alfred and I to our school. Most buses, you only do that if you want to sit in the back of the bus, but with our bus... You hurry just to be able to have a seat. So many kids ride the bus, it's not even funny. It's like we're a barrel of monkeys and we're trying to figure out how to be able to fit all of us in before it's game over.

I board the bus, taking a seat in the middle between some kid that might be on par with me with unpopularity, and the other kid being... Lovino Vargas? Why was he here? I thought he had his father drive him to school with his brother? I'm almost tempted to ask, but remembering his temper, I think it's a smarter idea just to leave him alone. Besides, I don't think he'd hear me anyway since I can hear his music that's blasting in his ears. Huh... I would have never guessed he listens to instrumental music... Mostly violin based. It sounds pretty though, so maybe I don't mind sitting next to the hot head.

Alfred takes his usual seat in the back of the bus with all his friends that are popular and all that. I see Arthur back there in his normal black punk attire (and for some reason, it's always hard to see him in that), lecturing Alfred about his homework again and I smile slightly, laughing at him. It's hard to understand what he's saying, since there's about five other conversations I'm currently hearing, but I'm sure it's insulting. They love throwing their banters at each other.

My attention is shifted back to the side, looking out the window again. I'm starting to feel a little carsick, and the smell of the bus isn't helping. Some kids get on really rank and it just... It's unsettling, to say the least. I'm at least glad when I see our school and someone pulling the chord so we can all get off. Time went by fast today, and I'm thankful for that.

Our bus always comes late to school since so many of us ride and it takes time to load up a lot of kids. But I guess that can sometimes be a good thing for people like Alfred who do homework at the very last second. I noticed he managed to finish his homework (most likely because of someone letting him copy), and he lets out a sigh of relief as he grabs his bag and runs off the bus, in his large circle of friends and other popular people.

I'm less than eager to see Al in art today. I don't really appreciate any class I share with him. Albeit, I only have one with him, but I fear for the next couple years that doom will impend on me and I'll have to share a core class with him instead of an elective.

I make my way inside the building, and the first thing I find is a hand to my head, preventing me to move further.

"Ass." I smirk.

"Nice to see you too, Ericemdo."

I could tell he was excited about my return. Surely, spending the last couple school days with only my brother to harass (if he actually did so, that is) was starting to get boring. He removed his hand from my head and smacked my shoulder.

"I take it you're finally better?"

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't."

"Who knows with you? Maybe your brothers stupid is finally catching up to you." We both laughed and I shook my head.

"You know it would take more than a lifetime to make me stupid. I'm too smart for that to happen to me." I knew my reasoning made no sense. Not much anyway. But when do conversation with friends _ever _make sense, other than serious conversations?

The bus was mostly on time today. So I got to have a few minutes with Ericemdo before the bell rang and we departed ways. It felt far too soon to me. Missing one whole school day is like missing a year with your friends. So with me missing two days, it was like an eternity for Ericemdo and I.

We parted our ways and I sat myself in my first hour seat. I'm sure it had missed me so. Of course, I'm sure I didn't miss much since we were doing projects in our Earth science class; of which I already had done. So it was nothing new to me. And lucky for me as well. It's one less pile of homework I have to catch up on. Go me.

All through class, I felt someone throwing paper at me, but I don't dare look back. I'm always afraid of that awkward moment when our eyes meet and just... I don't know. That _feeling_ that everything's just awkward, and constraining and... I just don't like it. So, like the shy person I am, I just try to ignore it. It's not that bad, and they could be throwing much harder things at me; so I'm thankful It's just paper (and non-spitball infected paper at that).

The bell rang and I rose from my seat, once again grateful for no homework. I feel another paper hit my head and I've had just about enough from this pursuer of mine! I turned around with a slight growl in my throat (though still avoiding eye contact), about to (politely) tell them to stop, until I found I'm not the first one to speak.

"Birdie."

...Oh my God.

"Gilbert?" I asked him, my voice almost fading out of existence in non-belief. I couldn't help it. My eyes shifted up and my eyes met with his. There he was. In _my_ school! In _my_ classroom! The guy that I met at the store, the guy that gave me a bike ride home. There he was! I didn't even understand why I was being so spastic about it. He's just someone I barely know! Yet, my eyes widened and shock came through my body.

"Uh, ja? The one and only." He smirked at me, and I could tell he wanted to laugh at me for going 'fan-girl' on him as Kiku would say. I just couldn't help it. It's rare for things like this to happen. My life isn't some badly written movie where the two main characters just _know_ each other and magically live next to each other and their world is amazing and they're best friends and–

"Hallo?" I jolted from my thoughts. I think I was getting over excited... I just shake my head at him to show him I'm fine.

"E-eh... Yeah. Sorry... My mind just trails off sometimes... I would have never guessed you'd be at my school of all places." He seemed amused by my rushed answers, my fidgeting and me trying to get out every single detail I could, explaining why I was _not_ a creeper (just in my own way).

"Calm down, Birdie. It's okay. I was just hoping you'd notice me sooner. I tried getting your attention all fucking class!"

"...Wait. That was you?" I don't mind him trying to get my attention, but I do mind being impaled with paper all hour. I wasn't all that mad before as people did things like this to me all the time when they weren't intentionally ignoring me. But I don't know. With Gilbert, it made me a little irked. Probably because I knew him better (even if it was just a little) than I knew everyone else. It's like he was starting to get into the 'friend' base with me, and now he screwed it all up.

"Ja." He dully states. "I can't very well scream your name in class... Well I can, but it would be un-awesome."

"There are other ways to get my attention, that not being one of them." I told him sternly, my quiet voice rising in volume and irritable. This wasn't really the outcome I wanted out of it, but it... Just happened that way. I don't even think I intended my voice to sound so snotty, yet it did. I didn't even realize how sorry I felt for being so offhand with him until I planted my butt into the chair of my second hour art class. The one I had with Kiku and my brother.

Kiku always sat on the other side of the room from me, and my brother (who liked to make habit of coming to class at the last second or late) sat two seats away from me. His obnoxious friends following him like he's the mama bird and them, his life-sucking chicks. Go ahead Al. Go regurgitate your annoyance on them and feed them with that. Just keep them away from me. It spreads like a disease. And I most definitely do not want that in the least.

I can tell I'm not in a good mood today. It's probably still that last bit of my illness I have.

The bell rings, and everyone's in their seat, Al being lucky and making it just in time. I rolled my eyes at him as our teacher came in with the music teacher Mr. Edelstein. She seemed like she was in a rush as she quickly informed us that she had to leave and that Mr. 'Stuffy' would take over for today. I've never had him, but I've heard rumors that he is a _very_ strict teacher.

"Alright, class," He begins, taking chalk and writing his name on the board. Now I know I'm not the only one to think this, but I can't help but admire how well dressed he is. I can tell those were costly. It's like every day he dresses like a movie star. All I wonder is how he can afford it all. I've heard rumors that teachers don't get paid all that much annually. But I suppose it's one of those questions that will never be answered.

"Your teacher informed me you have your tiles to work on... I'm sure you're aware what to do, so you won't need any further instructions from me."

In unison, we all nodded and a few of us rose from our seats and got out our projects. Mine was still being worked on, so I snagged it and sat back down, full of displeasure. Superheroes are definitely _not_ what I wanted to mold onto a tile, but Alfred had chosen our theme. I was placed in his group to do a tile mosaic kind of thing and the first thing that comes out of his mouth is:

"Let's do superheroes!" And of course, nobody disagreed with him. So now I'm stuck, doing the Green Lantern, and some other tile of which I'm unsure of who to do now. I guess I don't mind all too bad. I don't care for superheroes all that much, but I guess this can be cool.

If _I_ had a choice, I would have done space or... I don't know. Something cool. Maybe even flags of the countries as a theme. That would be fun since it leaves a message of, 'even though we're separate, we're united'... Okay, maybe that was a lame idea. But I still think it would have been fun.

I'm working on the Lantern's mask when I see clay thrown down next to my tile and Al looking down at me with those freaking puppy dog eyes.

"No." I tell him. His look makes me smirk slightly since he hasn't even stated what he wanted yet.

"Come on Mattie! You already have a tile done... Sorta! Help me with mine!" I shook my head at him and pointed back to his seat.

"Sit down. I'm not done with mine." I just have to remember not to look at his eyes. Does he not even see how _not_ close to done I am?

"Mattie..." Oh God... No Matt. Don't give in. Even though his voice is pleading and you want to look up. Just don't do it!

"I said to sit, Al." This wasn't going to end well. I'm still not in the best of moods because of my cold.

"M-Mattie..." Stop! Stop it, Alfred! I just shake my head at him and point to his seat once again. It was really one of those times I desperately needed a music player so I could just full blast the music and pretend not to hear him. Sadly, the 'magic mp3 faerie' has not arrived to save my day, and I'm in despair, trying to find the best way to get him off my case.

"Fine, Mattie... I... I guess... Y-you really hate me, huh?" What? I never said that! I shake my head and there it was. I looked up. God Matt. You're so _stupid_. Stupid, stupid, STUPID. His pathetic look just melted me. Fine, Al. You win. You win, you win, and you better make it up to me. Because if not, I will tell mom _you_ were the one that wet the sleeping bag when we went camping. I didn't like sleeping outside, Alfred. I really didn't. So you _owe_ me.

"I... I don't hate you... I'll help..." This was the part that I hated the most about Alfred's little gloom and doom look. Right when he gets his way, his eyes light up and spark, as if the little devil had planned it the whole damn time! I'm even less than amused with his bone crushing hug and his thousandth time of saying 'thank you, Mattie!' to me. Yeah, yeah. You're welcome. The Green lantern will have to wait. Superman was just _itching_ to be made... By me. While Al watches and chatters with his friends.

I really wish I had been paired up with Kiku. His group seemed to be doing flowers and it looked pretty. I definitely didn't mind doing flowers opposed to fictional crime fighters. I think Kiku caught me staring over since I saw him smile in my direction and give a small wave. I know Al's not paying attention, so it has to be me, right?

I smile back and it takes me the rest of the hour just to make the perfect tile shape. I didn't even design what Superman would look like yet, just a square. The bell rang and I hadn't even cleaned up yet since I now had two messes instead of one. I sure noticed Al bolting out of the room quick. Gee, thanks, Al. Love you, too. Now _I_ don't get to enjoy my lunch like you do.

I guess cleaning up doesn't take that long, but I still mind savoring every moment I have. Cleaning tables and putting supplies away in a rush was not my thing. I hate rushing. It's not me and I feel tired and stressed over it.

At least lunch isn't that far in when I'm done scrubbing the tables and wringing out my washcloth. Next week, I'll have to make sure Al does his own tile. I did the hard part. Now he can go crazy.

I can only imagine right now that Ericemdo is texting me asking where I am (he probably thinks I have my phone back now instead of Alfred's), but not having a phone sucks. It's like... I feel it vibrate when it's not really there, and it's driving me insane. Who knew I out of all people would be flipping out so bad over a phone. I guess that's how much I've adapted to having one; which is sort of sad if you think about it too much.

I gather my things together and look at the clock. Five to twelve. Man... Now I only had fifteen minutes left of lunch. Which blows. The lunch room and hallways aren't at least jam packed full of people now. That makes it easy for me and swiftly making my way back to the music room where Ericemdo had waited for me.

"Hey." I call out, smiling slightly.

"Where were you?"

"Al." That's all I really ever needed to explain. I'm usually an on-time person to things I want to go to, so if there was a time I was late, it was usually Alfred's fault... Most of the time. I will admit, I love sleeping in and very rarely do I rush to places. I don't think it matters though since no one cares that much for my appearance or even notices that I wasn't there.

"Always causing you trouble. Another reason why he sucks, man."

"Yeah, yeah." I seated myself and pulled out my lunch, thinking about what to say since I know Ericemdo likes to check up on my day as I do him.

"I got a C on my math test." He started the conversation with. I laughed and looked over at him while he looked so proud of himself.

"Is that really something to be grateful about?" I asked, failing to hide my laughter. It wasn't that I was laughing at him, it was more I was laughing at how happy he was for an average grade.

"Of course it is! You have no idea how hard that class is to me, man. I would have even been happy with a D."

"So wait. Are you failing it?"

"Yeah..." He admitted, having a slight flush to the face. It confused me since last semester he was doing so well.

"Well why? I thought you were great at math?"

"It got... Complicated and my head just can't... Grasp it, or something." Well now I felt a little bad.

"What got complicating about it?"

"When they started making equations for everything. If I see a square, that's not a quadrilateral and I need to find 'x'. You know what it is? It's a _square_." I laughed and shook my head, though understanding his logic. I wasn't the greatest at math, either.

"Well I can understand that. Why don't you ask for help?" He grew quiet, which scared me a little as Ericemdo always had a comment. I looked back over to him to see his face completely flushed and I guess trying to figure out what to say.

"I... Don't want to sound like I'm stupid when everyone else gets it..." Oh. I get it now. He's afraid of looking like a total idiot in front of people... Which I can understand. I hate asking for help myself. I don't want to bother the teacher, or just seem like I'm so stupid. It's embarrassing and I can see where he comes from.

"Oh..." Was all I could say, really. Who am I to give advice to someone when I suffer from the same thing? "I'm sure you'll figure it out." I told him, in hopes that he'd feel better. I did see a smile cross his face and he pushed me to the side a little and we both laughed.

* * *

><p><em>Mattie do u have n.e $ I can borow?<em>

_-Alfred_

… No, Al. I don't. Not for you. I find this sticky note on the computer screen when I wake up the next morning. Alfred's not in bed so I figured he stayed the night at Arthur's or something. I was tired and fell asleep early... And then I wake up to this. As long as I don't see Al's gloom and doom face, I can say no. So, _no_, Alfred. You can't borrow any money. -Matthew.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Alright guys! Here's Chapter 8 after a long break... To be honest; I hate it. And it's been written for a while... Honestly? I think my writing style sucks and I have some SERIOUS improvement to do if I want to continue. Expect MUCH better writing within the next chapter. I read through this and I cried. My points are also non-consistent, and I'll be working hard to keep those in line. I'm sorry for having one thing one way, while the same thing goes another way. I really need to work on that.<br>_

_Anyways. Things are starting to go a little deeper. You see a little more of Matthew's school life, and a little more development of all the characters. We meet Gilbert again, but only for a short while, but don't worry. I have a present for you all next chapter._

_Also, to my BETA, I miss you, and I hope school's going well for you. :3 Keep being awesome._


End file.
